Talk:The Host (episode)
Forum:Is that Palmolive? This is a rather ... odd question, but in "The Host" (tng 4x23) Crusher and Troi are having a discussion "at the salon." Crusher appears to be soaking her fingers in a dish of Palmolive like the old commercials. Can anyone confirm or deny this? Capture here -- nitpicks :*''In an odd production error, the familiar ambient drone of the Enterprise disappears for about a minute while Crusher and Troi are sitting in Ten Forward, as Crusher is questioning whether or not she loved Odan or the host body that Odan had occupied.'' :*''In some scenes it's possible to see that Gates McFadden, who plays Crusher, is pregnant; this wasn't part of her character so it was hidden behind objects, Crusher's blue lab coat, etc.'' Production errors – Morder 06:05, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Girl-Girl kiss It was in this episode that had Trek's first girl-girl kiss, not DS9's "Rejoined" episode. I clearly remember the original ending with Beverly and Odan (in a female host), which showed Odan giving Beverly a brief soft kiss on the lips before leaving. However, that particular moment would later be replaced with Odan kissing her hand instead. I assume people complained about the kiss itself so production had it changed. 14:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) What Was Her Problem? After rewatching The Host, Im curious why folks have gravitated towards this being an Anti-Homosexual show? Dr. Crusher doesn't state, "sorry, yer a chick." Instead, its more of, "Yeah, Im a monogomist, you've been three people in less than a week. I R Confused." Forgive the oversimplification, but that seems a much more logical complaint than Crusher merely not wanting to be with a woman. Can someone please clarify why her dialog has been skipped over and her actions have been given totally different meaning? :Are you asking because of some aspect of the article? Posts on article talk pages must be relevant to improving the article and are not for general discussion.--31dot 17:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Trill Reluctance To Use Transporter There are several possible reasons the ambassador did not want to use the transporter. Firstly, he may simply have had an aversion to it, much like Dr McCoy or Dr Pulaski. Secondly, the concept of a "transporter trace" being stored was raised in several episodes, including "Clues". The ambassador may have been trying to hide his true nature. Which given Crusher's surprise at the existence of the symbiont is likely. Although does not quite square with Sisko's recollections of his misadventures with Curzon Dax. Thirdly, the ambassador was seen using a device that appeared to quell movement of the symbiont. This might suggest some problem with the joining, which may be made worse by using the transporter. Similar in concept to Dr Crusher liking Geordi's nervous system to John Doe's to stabilise the latter for transport in the episode "Transfigurations" -- 23:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Mark Simpson Citation needed * Jeri Taylor contributed significantly to the writing of the scene in Ten-Forward where Troi advises Crusher to accept her feelings for Odan. Long uncited note.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC)